Polizeibehörden und Geheimdienste der Föderation
'POLIZEIBEHÖRDEN' Polizeibehörden ''' In der Föderation gibt es einige teils konkurrierende Sicherheitsorgane, die jeweils anderen Institutionen unterstellt sind. Die Lokalpolizei (LPD – Local Police Department) wird von den jeweiligen Siedlungen unterhalten und besteht je nach Größe einer Siedlung aus nur einem Sheriff, kann aber auch wie im Falle großer Metropolen auf Hauptplaneten im Kernraum eine Behörde von mehreren Tausend Beamten umfassen. Die Lokalpolizei ist für Delikte und schutzpolizeiliche Aufgaben verantwortlich. Das LPD untersteht dem örtlichen Bürgermeister. Die nächsthöhere Behörde, die Kolonialpolizei (CPD – Colonial Police Department), unterhält Kriminalabteilungen und je nach Größe der Kolonie auch Spezialeinheiten, zu denen auch Gleiterverbände, Panzertruppen und Scharfschützen gehören können. Sie wird auf plantarer Ebene vom Gouverneur kontrolliert. In der Peripherie sind manche CPDs bessere Piratenbanden, die Lebensstandard der Kolonie bzw. des Gouverneurs aufbessern. Die Bundespolizei (FSA – Federal Security Agency) ist für Aufgaben im Bereich organisiertes Verbrechen, Drogenkriminalität, innere Sicherheit, interstellare Hehlerei und Fälschungsdelikte zuständig. Die FSA untersteht dem Innenministerium. Eine besondere Abteilung der FSA ist die DDS (Department for Digital Security), die sich mit G-Net-Kriminalität und digitaler Sicherheit beschäftigt. Das Schatzamt unterhält eine Behörde, die speziell gegen Zollsünder, Schmuggler und Geldfälscher vorgeht. Die Behörde trägt den vielsagenden Namen DMA (Department for Monetary Affairs). Natürlich überschneiden sich die Zuständigkeitsbereiche der einzelnen Organe regelmäßig, was zu immensen Konflikten und Verstrickungen führt. Vom CPD aufwärts gibt es in allen Behörden Interne Abteilungen (DIA – Department for Internal Affairs), die sich mit Unstimmigkeiten und Vergehen der eigenen Behördenmitglieder auseinandersetzen. In besonders gravierenden Fällen wird die DIA einer anderen Behörde mit den Ermittlungen betraut. '''Kommandostruktur der Lokal- und Kolonialpolizei: Detectives: Präsident Präsidium Commissioner Bereichsleiter Captain Revier Detective-Lieutenant Abteilung Detective-Sergeant Team Detective Officers: Rangabzeichen werden am Uniformärmel getragen. Captain Hundertschaft Lieutenant Abteilung Sergeant Trupp Corporal Officer Spezialisten: Scharfschützen, Pathologen, Antiterror-Einheiten, Piloten, Psychologen und Profiler, Sprengstoffexperten 'NACHRICHTENDIENSTE' Nachrichtendienste 'In den großen Nationen gibt es eine Unmenge an verschiedenen ND. Alleine in der Föderation gibt es einen ND der Regierung (''GIS), einen ND der Admiralität (ASIS) und einen des Marinecorps (MCIS). Jedes Ministerium hat das Recht, eigene Agenten einzustellen, die ohne das Wissen anderer Regierungsstellen eingesetzt werden können. Darüber hinaus unterhält fast jeder Gouverneur eine eigene Geheimpolizei, die teilweise auch auf anderen Planeten oder in Flotte oder Regierung Informationen einholt. Es gab schon viele Versuche, dieses Chaos zu beheben. Doch sie scheiterten stets am Protest der einzelnen Behörden. Außerdem will kein Ministerium und kein Gouverneur auf seinen eigenen Dienst verzichten. Vor allem die Übermacht des GIS wird oft als Existenzberechtigung konkurrierender Dienste angeführt. 'GIS (General Intelligence Service) ' Dieser Nachrichtendienst ''ist mit seinen drei Abteilungen dem Präsidenten (Secret Service – SS), dem Innen- (Internal Intelligence Service – IIS) und dem Außenminister (Foreign Intelligence Service – FIS) unterstellt, die über die Aktivitäten des GIS wiederum dem Kabinett und dem Kongress Rechenschaft schuldig sind. Trotz der Kontrolle durch die Legislative kann der GIS recht ungestört agieren und nahezu unbegrenzt vom Präsidenten und seiner Regierung in Anspruch genommen werden. Rein theoretisch hat der GIS das Monopol auf die Auslandsspionage, sowie auf die Spionageabwehr (ausgenommen der militärische Bereich). Außerdem darf eigentlich nur der GIS in Regierungsämtern Nachforschungen anstellen. Da jedoch der GIS selbst eine Regierungsinstitution ist, haben Oppositionsparteien und vor allem die Raumflotte schon des Öfteren auf diesen Missstand hingewiesen. Ihr Nachrichtendienst, der ''ASIS, hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, einen Gegenpol zum allmächtigen GIS zu bilden. Der ASIS hat sich zu einer ebenbürtigen Spionage- und Abwehrorganisation entwickelt, der weit über seine ihm zugeordneten Kompetenzen operiert. Dem GIS untersteht eine nicht zu verachtende Anzahl von Eliteeinheiten der Marines, Gleiterstaffeln, sowie Panzer- und MAV-Einheiten. Die GIS-Offiziere können praktisch überall das Kommando übernehmen und den Ausnahmezustand ausrufen. Die GIS-Spiezialeinheiten setzen ihre Maßnahmen und Anordnungen im Zweifelsfall auch mit Gewalt durch. 'ASIS (Admiral Staff Intelligence Service) '''Dieser ''Nachrichtendienst untersteht nur dem Oberkommando der Raumflotte und dem Verteidigungsministerium. Seine Offiziere müssen von jedem Mitglied der Raumflotte unterstützt, ihre Befehle befolgt werden. Der ASIS hat rein theoretisch kein Recht, in Regierungsämtern Nachforschungen anzustellen, aber natürlich weiß auch gerne die Flotte, was sich in der Regierung so tut. Wie auch der GIS ist der ASIS für die Auslandsspionage zuständig. In dieser Funktion ist er zur größten und wichtigsten Organisation neben dem GIS ''geworden. Mit dem ''GIS ''liefert sich der ASIS eine Art Konkurrenzkampf, während der ''MCIS mit dem ASIS kooperiert und quasi die Aufgabe der Spionageabwehr und der Militärpolizei übernommen hat. Neben der Auslandsspionage betätigt sich der ASIS zunehmend auch im Inland, bekämpft Korruption, Schmuggel und Piraterie. Der ASIS sieht sich als eine Art Gegengewicht zum übermächtigen und kaum überwachten GIS. Dem ASIS angeschlossen sind Eliteeinheiten von Marines und einige Gleiterstaffeln, sowie Panzer- und MAV-Einheiten. Über Raumflotteneinrichtungen können ASIS-Offiziere nach Autorisierung durch einen Admiral den Oberbefehl übernehmen. Nicht selten fängt sich der Admiralstab von Regierung oder Kongress eine Rüge wegen der Vorgehensweise des ASIS ein. Die Rangfolge ist dieselbe wie in der Raumflotte. 'MCIS (Marine Corps Intelligence Service) '''Dieser ''Nachrichtendienst ''untersteht dem Generalstab des Marinecorps. Er ist jedoch weitgehend mit dem ''ASIS der Raumflotte assoziiert. Der MCIS beschränkt sich hauptsächlich auf die Spionageabwehr und seine Funktion als Militärpolizei. '''Ränge: In GIS und MCIS gelten die Ränge von Heer und Marinecorps, während im ASIS Flottenränge vergeben werden. Inhaltsverzeichnis Nationen Konzerne und Kartelle Crystal Knights Verkehrsgesellschaften Drogenkartelle Kategorie:Who is Who? Kategorie:Militär